Daddy Of My Best Friend
by xoistw
Summary: O que aconteceria se você se apaixonasse pelo pai da sua considerada a poucos minutos melhor amiga?
1. Voltando para Forks

A seis anos atrás, eu Isabella Swan, fui obrigada a me mudar para Phoenix com minha mãe Renée, por causa da separação dela com meu pai o xerife Charlie – só para os mais chegados – por causa que ela descobriu que ele a traia com Sue Clearwater – nossa vizinha – que tem três filhos: Leah, Jacob e Seth.

Leah, a filha mais velha, que já estava na faculdade. Ela fazia medicina, mas eu nunca soube muito dela por que ela nunca estava ai, morava em Londres.

Jacob, o filho do meio – e três anos mais velho que eu . Sempre foi meu melhor amigo – desde os 4 anos – sempre muito inteligente, sensato e divertido.

Seth, o mais novo e o mais chato, estávamos sempre em pé de guerra, quando eu estava nos meus 5 anos ele tinha seus 3, e era uma mala.

Eu nunca esqueci deles, na verdade só um pouco por que memória de criança não é muito boa. Eu lembro que Seth era um pentelho, e Jacob tinha cabelos compridos, Leah eu nem cheguei a conhecer – acho – e só.

Minha mãe sempre foi estranha, me fazia de escrava dentro de casa. Com 11 anos eu já fazia a minha própria comida, e era boa. Ela namora com o Phill Matthew, um traficante de drogas que já tentou me estuprar mas eu consegui entrar no meu quarto e me esconder.

Nunca tive uma relação legal com a minha mãe, nós mal nos falávamos, eu só falava com ela quando precisava de dinheiro e ela só quando queria me mandar fazer alguma coisa pra ela ou pra dizer do quanto eu sou desprezível.

Já me disseram, "olha como sua mãe trata você, se fosse eu já tinha me matado". Mas não. Eu não faço isso por que eu tenho a minha cabeça no lugar, e por que eu sei que meu pai sofreria se eu morresse. Eu sei que ele traiu minha mãe, e isso é errado, mas todo mundo erra, e o que eu posso fazer? Ficar de mal com ele pro resto da vida? Porque se ele é o único que se importa realmente com o meu bem estar?

E hoje a louca acordou estranha. Ela bateu na porta do meu quarto de manhã cedo dizendo que eu ia em bora, assim, de uma hora pra outra. Perguntei o por que e ela disse que já tinha cansado da minha cara. Eu apenas revirei os olhos e fiz minhas malas. Meu pai me mandou uma mensagem de texto dizendo que tinha comprado as passagens pra mim, e eu fiquei radiante com a idéia de ir morar novamente com ele.

Entrei no avião e meu estômago parecia que ia sair a qualquer momento, me sentei no lugar que dizia no meu passaporte (n/a: não sei bem como funciona essas coisas) e sentei-me na minha poltrona e coloquei meu cinto e fones de ouvido, adormecendo logo em seguida.

Quando acordei já tínhamos pousado, gemi. Em Forks estaria frio, e eu estava de manga curta por causa do calor de Phoenix, mas tinha um casaquinho leve amarrado na cintura, não lembrei dessa parte.

Coloquei meu casaco e esperei a aeromoça nos avisar que já dava pra desembarcar, aproveitei pra mandar um sms para o meu pai.

**Bella:**

_Pai já cheguei, você veio me buscar?_

Não deu nem 1 minuto e eu recebi a resposta.

**Pai:**

_Já estou no desembarque._

E a ansiedade foi me corroendo.

Desembarquei e fui pegar minhas malas (n/a: não sei nada sobre isso então...), logo saindo do meu portão e avistando de longe um bigode conhecido, apenas corri. Corri em sua direção que quando me viu abriu os braços com um sorriso tímido mas grande no rosto.

- Pai! – pulei em seu colo como uma criança.

- Bells! – ele me apertou. – Desculpa por não ter te buscado antes, sua mãe e aquele tal do traficante ameaçaram você. – me abraçou de novo quase chorando. – Mil desculpas minha filha.

- Tudo bem Pai, já passou. – sorri pra ele que pegou minhas malas e foi em direção a velha picape vermelha dele.

Sorri, eu amava isso no meu pai. Aposto que meu quarto continua o mesmo.

Entrei no carro em silêncio mas não conseguindo conter o sorriso e fomos em direção pra casa.

E no caminho ele foi contando as grandes novidades de Forks.

Harry, avô de Jacob tinha falecido ano passado – e eu não sabia disso – fiquei completamente chocada. Charlie disse que foi morto por um urso ou um bicho desse tipo.

Disse também que Jacob aos 17 anos foi morar em Los Angeles, agora já teria seus 19.

Fiquei triste sabendo que o único amigo que tinha não morava mais aqui.

- Tem Seth querida. – ele sorriu singelo. Sorri de volta, pelo menos alguém.

Estacionou em frente a minha antiga e atual casa e descemos do carro e fomos em direção a entrada. Charlie carregava minhas coisas.

- Bem, você sabe como eu sou... E... Hm... Não houve muitas mudanças desde que você foi embora.. – ele coçou o queixo meio tímido e eu sorri.

- Sei sim, e gosto. – ele sorriu e abriu a porta pra mim.

A sala continuava a mesma. Os mesmos sofás, o mesmo reque, só a televisão era outra. Fui visitando a casa e matando as saudades de cada cômodo que tinha ali. Na cozinha a mesma coisa também, só que agora tinha um micro-ondas. Subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. O corredor continuava o mesmo.

Entrei onde tinha uma porta com um adesivo de chiclete que eu tinha colado anos atrás, e me surpreendi. Na verdade me emocionei.

Lembranças de como eu era feliz, da minha infância que eu tive aqui e não tive em Phoenix, da saudades dos meus antigos amiguinhos, de toda confusão que eu aprontava e deixava meu Pai de cabelo em pé, de tudo. E para minha surpresa tinha uma porta que não tinha antes no meu quarto. Abri aquela porta e me deparei com um lindo banheiro azul.

Charlie sempre soube que minha cor favorita era azul e que eu tinha o sonho de ter um banheiro. Corri em direção a ele e o abracei já deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por meus olhos.

- Você é o melhor pai do mundo. – disse olhando para ele que também estava emocionado.

- Eu te amo, senti muito a sua falta – ele me abraçou e deixou as lágrimas caírem também, ri dele. – Só não conte para o Bill se não eu viro motivo de piada. – rimos juntos.

- Ok.

- Vou fazer o jantar, qualquer coisa me chame. – me deu um beijo na testa e saiu.

Fiquei ali contemplando meu quarto.

Troquei de roupa e desci as escadas sentindo um cheirinho de Pizza. Charlie não tem jeito, eu teria que começar a cozinhar logo.

Sentei-me na mesa com ele, e evitei falar de como era minha vida antes para que ele não se sentisse culpado. E depois que terminamos, recolhi a louça e lavei.

- Amanhã você começa na escola Ok? – eu assenti, já esperava por isso. – Aqui – me entregou uma chave. – Sua surpresinha está na garagem, e cuidado amanhã. – me deu um beijo na testa. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite e obrigada Pai. – disse sorrindo terminando de secar a pia.

Tomei um pouco de água antes de subir para o meu quarto, e apaguei todas as luzes da cozinha.

Era incrível estar de volta a sua infância, depois de tanto tempo longe, eu finalmente voltei. Sempre suspeitei que voltaria, mas não antes dos 18.

Olhei para as escadas e pude visualizar o meu primeiro tombo. Eu tinha 3 anos e Jacob estava correndo atrás de mim quando tropecei nos meus próprios pés e cai rolando. Jacob nunca mais correu atrás de mim dentro de casa e Charlie deu um sermão nele.

Suspirei e subi ao meu quarto.

Tomei um banho relaxante no meu novo banheiro – sem molhar os cabelos –, coloquei meu pijama quente e me aninhei em baixo das cobertas.

Amanhã seria um longo dia.


	2. Conhecendo Alice

O inicio de manhã em Forks era bem diferente de Phoenix, aqui parecia que era umas 5 horas da manhã, um pouco escuro do que o normal, e sempre nublado como de costume. Não lembro-me muito bem de como era o clima antes de me mudar.

Tomei um banho quente, muito gostoso por sinal, e vesti uma roupa nada chamativa, mas confortável e quente.

Peguei meu celular, e minha velha mochila e fui até a cozinha para tentar comer alguma coisa – por que nunca conseguia pela manhã.

Encontrei Charlie sentado na mesa lendo um jornal e vestido com a farda de Chef da policia.

- Bom dia Pai. – disse me sentado na mesa que continha um bom café da manhã.

- Bom dia filha, tenho uma surpresa pra você, mas você tem que comer alguma coisa antes. – ele deu uma risadinha quase silenciosa e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ele, claro que ele sabia que eu comia pouco.

- Ok. – murmurei contrariada e coloquei um pouco de cereal em um pote despejando leite.

Por incrível que pareça eu consegui comer todo meu café da manhã, e não foi nada difícil, logo depois Charlie levantou-se da mesa junto a mim, e levou-me no nosso estacionamento.

Lá continha um carro ultra mega foda, e me perguntei o que ele queria.

- O que? – eu olhava para o carro e para ele sem saber o que fazer, enquanto ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Sempre lenta Isabella. – ele revirou os olhos e me entregou as chaves que suponho ser do carro. – dirija com cuidado. – ele bagunçou os meus cabelos.

- Pera.. Esse caro é meu? – perguntei incrédula e ele assentiu. – Caralho Charlie. – eu disse e abracei-o forte.

- Olha a boca, e ande ou vai se atrasar para escola. – ele disse abanando e indo em direção a dentro de casa.

E eu fiquei incrédula olhando para as chaves em minha mão. Até que acordei e sai correndo pra dentro do carro.

Eu não entendia porra nenhuma de carro, então se me perguntassem o que tinha nele eu ia dizer: Rádio.

Além do GPS claro.

Apertei o botão que abria a garagem e liguei o motor que rugiu forte mas baixo como um leão apreciando a vista, e acelerei em direção a escola que eu sabia onde ficava – ou menos lembrava.

Meu carro não era "O carro" mas que era fodástico era sim.

Na escola o estacionamento estava LOTADO, cheio de carros não muito bonitos, mas alguns que chegava a ser escandalosos como o Porshe amarelo. Quem será a louca que dirije isso?

Meu carro não passou despercebido pelos alunos, até por que era um carro diferente do que eles estavam acostumados, e eu também era nova na escola, que provavelmente todos conheciam por ser a filha do chef Swan.

Desliguei meu carro pegando meus materiais escolares e indo em direção a escola que me olhava.

Não pude deixar de corar, mas não abaixei a cabeça continuei seria andando em direção ao portão principal.

Fui até a sala da diretoria e a diretora Sra. Copper me deu um papelzinho com o numero do meu armário, com a combinação dele e com os meus horários.

No caminho para meu armário eu estava tão concentrada nos números que acabei esbarrando e pisando no salto de uma menina baixinha linda e muito bem arrumada – até demais para uma escola - .

- Nossa, desculpa eu estava muito distraída. – eu disse e ela riu.

- Não foi nada, estou acostumada a ser alvo disso pelo meu tamanho. – ela disse ajeitando a blusa. – Sou Alice e você? – ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Meu nome é Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella – sorri e estendi a mão pra ela que foi substituída por um abraço, fiquei paralisada mas depois abracei-a de volta.

- Você é nova não é? Nunca tinha visto você por aqui. – ela enganchou o braço direito no meu esquerdo e forçou-me a caminhar assim, não que estivesse desagradável mas eu nunca tive amigos e não sei bem como me comportar.

- Sim, e estou surpresa de você não saber... Eu morava em Phoenix, sou a filha do chef Swan. – eu disse e revirei os olhos e ela riu.

- É por que eu não moro aqui em Forks – enfatizou o aqui. – eu moro a uns 15 minutos daqui, perto da estrada.

- Entendo, você é do grupo das liders de torcida? – perguntei – Ou das mais populares daqui? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e riu.

- Não, essas meninas adoram falar mal de mim por que costumo vir sempre arrumada pra escola – ela revira os olhos – Não se pode nem se vestir do jeito que gosta que você já vira motivo de fofoca aqui, a propósito amei o moletom, eu tenho um do super man rosa.

- OMG é a primeira pessoa depois do meu pai que gosta do meu moletom, eu tenho ele a quase um ano e todo mundo diz que ele é super fora de moda – rolei os olhos, estava falando como uma patricinha desengonçada.

- É por que elas tem inveja – fez uma carinha fofa como U.U e puxou meu papel de horários da minha mão.

- EEEEEEEEEEE, de 5 aulas 4 juntas – me apertou. – Vamos temos biologia.

As 3 primeiras aulas passaram voando, eu teria que fazer um trabalho de inglês em dupla com Alice, para entregar amanhã. Os professores graças a deus não me fizeram pagar mico tendo que me apresentar. Na hora do intervalo fomos para o refeitório e todas as patricinhas ficaram encarando a mim e a Alice. Alice só revirava os olhos e me apontou uma loira chamada Jéssica dizendo que ela era a fofoqueira de plantão daqui e que ela já tinha dado uns bons cascudos nela.

Alice me apresentou a Angela, e foi um momento muito embaraçoso por que ambas são tímidas – eu e Ângela – mas Alice resolveu tudo isso.

Minha ultima aula foi sem Alice, mas não foi nada mal, tudo bem que metade da sala olhava pra mim e eu corava absurdamente, tanto com os olhares maldosos dos meninos quanto os das meninas – ambos de forma diferente – mas nada além disso.

No final da aula Alice me convidou para ir a casa dela para terminarmos nosso trabalho, e eu aceitei claro, era bom ter uma amiga. Liguei para Charlie avisando que iria ir para a casa dela e que depois nos falaríamos.

Seria uma longa tarde.

* * *

**São minhas primeiras notas finais, e acho que eu to fazendo certo, eu realmente me perco de mais aqui no net, por isso prefiro o Nyah, mas ta ai o capitulo, comentem pfvr**


	3. Putz, fudeu

**queria mt reviews **

* * *

- Vamos Bella? – Alice chamou minha atenção.

Assenti e caminhamos em direção a garagem da escola, combinamos que eu iria com o meu carro e ela com o dela, eu a seguindo.

Seguimos em direção a uma estrada que saia de Forks, a estrada ao contrário de onde eu morava.

Bem estranho alguém morando por esses lados, até por que aqui só se resume em floresta...

Alice entrou em uma das ruas, e eu a segui, era como se fosse uma trilha destinada para carros.

Quando eu pensei que estávamos perdidas, eu fui surpreendida por uma linda casa( . /_leRhww3PMnU/S39NrVrbVXI/AAAAAAAAAQ8/qGJfo80O0Y4/s400/foto+de+ ) realmente grande.

Ainda sem palavras avistei Alice manobrando o seu carro para um lado que imaginei ser uma garagem. A segui.

O caminho era mais surreal ainda, o chão era asfaltado com um tipo de pedra antiga. E todos os lados tinham luminárias lindas, com aparência da época passada.

Alice entrou dentro da garagem, manobrando seu carro em devida perfeição. A segui não tendo muito sucesso – pois ficou meio torto – ri sozinha enquanto o desligava e saia dentro dele – com minha mochila -.

- Parece que eu não obtive muito sucesso. – ri mais um pouco e ela me acompanhou.

- Com o tempo você aprende. – piscou enganchando o braço no meu.

Ela me levou para a entrada mais perto que nós estávamos, afirmando que gostaria de entrar pela frente mas era um longo espaço a percorrer. Eu dei risada da sua preguiça, e ela bufou dizendo que eu estava muito risonha – não preciso dizer que ri mais ainda -.

Entramos na parte da cozinha( /gn/home/lib/templates/imagens/em_ ) que por um acaso era muito luxuosa, e combinava com o redor da casa. Fiquei realmente impressionada com a beleza do local, com certeza a mulher que trabalhava aqui, amava de fato – que mulher não gostaria de uma cozinha como essa ? –.

Alice riu novamente do meu espanto, e nos levou em direção da sala principal que eu deduzi ser a sala de estar pelo tamanho e pelo o conforto que ela mostrava..

- Essa é a sala da família. – ela riu balançando a cabeça. – Vamos, venha ver meu quarto. – ela me puxou para um corredor que eu imaginei ser uma escada. Mas eu estava completamente enganada, era um elevador.

- Quantos andar essa casa tem? – eu perguntei com medo da resposta.

- Apenas três. – ela riu mais ainda. – o elevador é por conta da nojenta da minha madrasta – fez careta de reprovação.

- Você não gosta de sua madrasta? – perguntei já dentro do elevador.

- Não, ela é uma caça dotes apenas... – revirou os olhos. – Mas o mesquinho do meu pai não da bola pra isso, já que ele é podre de rico e chifra Rebecca pra caralho. – rimos juntas.

O elevador parou no ultimo e segundo andar, saímos em direção a um corredor que daria acesso a todos os quartos, fiquei curiosa pra saber o que tinham no outro andar.

- Aqui é o corredor dos quartos principais, dos banheiros e da piscina na varanda. – me levou até uma porta rosa. – aqui é o meu quarto.

- Lindo Alice. – admirei encantada, nunca gostei de quartos fofos, mas esse realmente era lindo. – Mas vamos deixar de conversa fiada, que temos que entregar esse trabalho amanhã.

Ela assentiu e sentamos em sua cama.

Avia se passado umas 4 horas desde que eu vim aqui, e ainda não tínhamos terminado, eu estava completamente cansada e com fome.

- Alice, estou com sede. – disse me levantando. –Vou pegar um copo d'água e já volto ok? – ela assentiu e continuou copiando enquanto eu saia pela porta.

"Não é difícil, basta entrar no elevador, passar pela sala e chegar na cozinha" murmurei pra mim mesma percebendo que todas as portas eram iguais.

"Droga" murmurei novamente.

Decidi escolher uma que estava na minha frente, colocando a mão no trinco respirei fundo, e contei até três.

Tomei um susto quando a porta abriu sozinha, revelando uma obra divina de Deus, com um sorriso torto no rosto, os olhos verdes cinzentos queimando sobre mim, corei abaixando a cabeça com vergonha por estar tão exposta sobre seu olhar.

- Desculpe... É... Vo-você deve ser o pai de Alice. – ele assentiu ainda olhando-me daquela forma. – Eu sou Bella, a co-colega dela. – estendi a mão pra ele que pegou rapidamente a minha.

- Olá Bella... – ele disse com a voz muito fodidamente rouca, minhas pernas bambearam, e me arrepiei. – Em que eu posso ajudar? – "rasgando minha roupa e me fodendo." Pensei, mas logo balancei a cabeça espantando pensamentos impróprios "Porra Isabella, não aja como uma vadia".

Respirei fundo e disse:

- Eu não acho o elevador... – disse sorrindo por que não gaguejei. – Não tem uma escada ou coisa do tipo?

- Tem sim, posso lhe acompanhar? – assenti e ele pegou rumo ao outro lado do corredor. Corei imaginando onde eu estaria.

- Aqui. – abriu a porta do elevador. – Tem certeza que não vai mais se perder? – sorriu torto novamente, tirando meu folego.

- Tenho. – corei.

- Ah... pode me chamar de Edward. – beijou delicadamente minha mão encostando vagamente sua língua quente nela. Meu corpo se acendeu de uma forma inusitada. – Até logo linda. - e fechou a porta do elevador.

Preciso de ar, muito ar.

"filho da puta" murmurei me encostando na lateral do luxuoso elevador exagerado da casa, me abanei e respirei fundo três vezes.

Chegando na sala mais recomposta, fui até a


End file.
